A place with no fighting
by Moonlit-Kris
Summary: Placed after episode 45. Nothing to do with my remake of that episode! IxK Oneshot, a bit sappy, but meh! RR!


**I just want to quickly make note that this has nothing to do with my other oneshot fanfic, "Remake of Ep. 45". I had a dream about this one funny enough and I figured that after ep. 45 was the best place to put it. I **_**could**_** join them one day, but not right now. Enjoy this fic, and for those who wanted to know, I still am working on my longer fanfic! **

Ichigo Momomiya sighed into the distance. A scene from the previous day played over and over in her mind. Sure, she shoud have been delighed at the recent turn of events! But she wasn't. Instead, she felt… depressed. Like she had given up.

_Ichigo stood over the bruised body of the Blue Knight, her boyfriend Masaya Aoyama. Before her stood Kish, the alien that had a crush on her. He and Masaya were to duel, but Ichigo got in the way. Seeing she was alright, Kish fled the scene, saying he had lost and he'd go away. But somehow, Ichigo was still upset. Masaya provided some comfort, but not for the reason she wanted. She wanted him to understand why she was upset, and he didn't. _

" Ichigo, stop staring into space and get to work!" Mint yelled, ripping Ichigo from her thoughts back to the real world. Where everything had happened.

" Oh… ok." Ichigo moaned and sat up, her empty space immediently filled by a blue costumed co-worker.

" Ichigo, come down here please!" Keiichirou called from downstairs. Ichigo moaned again.

' I bet it's about Masaya… I'm sick of talking about it! So what he's the Blue Knight? I don't understand it, but that doesn't mean I have to talk about it every waking moment of the bl---'

" Ichigo!" The rougher, more demanding voice of Ryou yelled, also from the basement, snapping Ichigo from her thoughts.

When Ichigo reached the basement, her worst fears were confirmed. A picture of Masaya and a picture of the Blue Knight were both on screen.

" Ichigo, we understand yesterday you received some interesting news about Masaya Aoyama." Ryou started. " We think it would be good if you brought him in, so we could test him a little, and see why he's the Blue Knight…"

" NO!" Ichigo screamed, a little bewildered at her own demand. " I wont bring Aoyama-kun in! He is not a lab rat, and nor am I! Why cant you just accept it for once, and let it go! When Masha gets film of us fighting, you can study that!"

" Ichigo, I understand you must be in shock, especially after Kish tried to attack you yesterday…" Keiichirou stated calmly, trying to soothe the fired up heroine. " But we think it would be a great asset to our team if you brought in Aoyama-kun, so we can defeat the aliens once and for all. Then there'll be no more fighting."

" _A world with the two of us, and no fighting…" Coaxed a certain golden-eyed alien._

" But… What happens if…" Ichigo started. She didn't finish her sentence, which would probably have gotten her in trouble, because it was going to defend Kish.

' What happens if I don't want to fight Kish? What if I just gave him a Mew Aqua so we could all be happy?'

" AHH!! SHIROGANE-SAN! AKASAKA-SAN! HELP!" The panicked voice of Lettuce echoed through the large basement. Ryou sighed.

" I suppose we should check it out. Ichigo, you're free to go. Have a break or something. We'll sort this out later." Ryou said before standing up, no doubt not looking forward to the apparent disaster awaiting him in the café above. He and Keiichirou left in a hurry, leaving Ichigo alone (and more than a little shocked that Ryou was giving her a break.)

Beep. Beep. Beep.

" What's that?"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Keiichirou's computer started to beep uncontrollably, and Ichigo decided to take a look at the problem. Perhaps it was just nothing, an email or something. But as she stared at the screen with her ears blocked from the annoying beeping, she saw three words on the computer. She instinctively opened her mouth to call Ryou, but suddenly decided to against it. She wanted to go check it out herself, and noted the co-ordinates.

And she left, closing down the screen that said _Alien Spotted: Kish._

Ichigo soon made it to the place the computer had told her to go. Tokyo Bay.

" Kish! Kish!" She yelled, hoping to find him before he left. " Kish!" She yelled again, heading towards the dock. It was a Saturday, so all the boats were out of the harbour, in favour of fishing.

Now, the calling of his name did not go unheard by the green-haired alien, but he didn't care. He just wanted to sit there, his feet dangling in the water, his mind in another land.

_A land of no fighting._

" There you are Kish." She puffed, spotting him on the dock. She felt immensly guilty at this second. He was sulking, or planning an attack. Because of her yesterday.

" What do you want Ichigo?" He spat, not even trying to control the anger and venom in his voice. " I'm not planning an attack, I just want to sit here alone!"

" I know that." Ichigo said kindly, catching Kish off guard. " I just wanted to see if you were alright… I mean…" She took a step closer to Kish, now within a meter of his back. She stopped hesitantly, not knowing whether or not to sit next to him or just to stand there and talk to his back.

" Well I'm fine thankyou." He said, now trying to control the anger, but alas, it still came out. " All I want is to relax. I don't want a fight today Ichigo. Not after yesterday. I'm sure your little _Blue Knight_ would kill me when you gave the order."

" Kish, can I… talk to you?" She asked, wavering slightly. She felt so nervous, because he wasn't being a sarcastic half-wit, and she wasn't trying to rip his throat out. But she had to know.

" I suppose." Kish sighed, realising she wasn't going to fight him, nor was she going away. " Take a seat." Ichigo did as he had suggested, thankful that he wasn't going to try a repeat of yesterday.

" Um… Kish… I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday." She didn't look at him, instead, she directed her gaze into the water, hoping it would give her some sort of magestic power that would grant her courage to speak what she wanted to say.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Kish asked, now staring at the slowly reddening teenager next to him. He didn't comprehend that she was blushing, instead, he thought she was angry. Or it was windburn.

" Ah… well… yesterday, I didn't mean for Aoyama-kun to come. I didn't mean for you to get injured, nor did I mean for him to either. I didn't know he was the Blue Knight. At first I was extatic, but now, I'm not so sure."

" I don't understand. Your boyfriend is your ally. Shouldn't you be happy?"

" Yes. I am though, but I'm scared. He knew I was Mew Ichigo, and still didn't reveal he was the Blue Knight. And as I said, I didn't mean for anyone to be injured yesterday."

She took a look at Kish's arm, which had several grazes and light cuts from where Masaya had attacked him yesterday.

" Why would you care if I got hurt?" Kish asked, a little smirk crawling over his facial features. Was this the day he'd been waiting for?

" I don't know. But I just wanted to apologise ok? I havent told anyone where I am, I got off work early. And no-one from Tokyo Mew Mew will know you're here, I stopped the alarm. So, I just wanted to make peace, for a while anyway…"

" Aww that's nice my little Koneko-Chan." He grinned, making Ichigo blush more, until the point where her hair was envied by her scarlet sign of embarrasment. " And I just wanted to tell you I meant everything I said yesterday. I want you to be mine still, I want to take you to a place where there's no fighting. I don't like fighting you, did you know that?"

" I know. I don't want to fight either. I've decided now I'm sick of it. But is there really a place where it could just be the two of us, with no fighting?" Ichigo only had a second to realise what she had just said. _It could just be the two of us._ She yelped slightly when she felt Kish's arm snake around her waist, but she didn't move. It was slightly comforting, in a strange way.

" Of course there is! But I don't understand why you're here. Because if you were really, truly wanting us to leave, stop the fighting and all, you'd bring a Mew Aqua. That's all we need. The destruction of this planet thing is just a side quest."

" Then stop it. Stop the destruction, show us that you really just want the Mew Aqua. But then you'd leave right?"

" Yeah… I suppose. Unless…" Kish suddenly regainsed his lost confidence, realising that Ichigo was either not thinking right, or another reason he couldn't guess right now.

So he pushed her onto her back and pounced on her.

" Unless you want me around Koneko-Chan. Unless finally you've given up on running. Please, I really can take you to a place with no fighting."

" I don't want any more fighting. No more. I just want to live in peace and…" She looked up at Kish's face and smiled a little. " I think I'd miss you if you left."

" I thought you loved the Blue Knight?"

" Well, I did until you turned up you stupid prat!" Ichigo laughed, before realising Kish was sitting up off her. She sat up quickly too.

" Does this mean you'll come with me? If not today, not tomorrow, but when my planet is saved, you'll come with me. Be mine." He didn't allow Ichigo to answer, instead, he grabbed her in a tight hug and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Not that she needed words to answer him. Her reply was silent, but it meant the world to him. She didn't struggle anymore. And that meant everything to him.

**Hey! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Yes, I love Episode 45! I just **_**wish**_** Ichigo went with Kish! sigh. One day. Anyway, I'm still typing **_**Falling For You,**_** but havent typed enough to put in a new chapter. **

**Until then;**

**Moonlit-Kris**


End file.
